cellebiologifandomcom_da-20200216-history
Genetisk information
Strukturen Beskrive strukturen af de kemiske forbindelser (nukleinsyrer), der er bærere af den genetiske information (DNA) eller produceres ved dens afkodning (RNA) Der er to typer af nukleinsyrer; Deoxyribosenucleicacid, DNA, og Ribosenucleicacid, RNA. Et nukleotid er en monosakkarid, der sidder sammen med en fosfatgruppe og har en kovalent binding til en nitrogenbase (guanin, cytosin, uracil, thymin, adenin). Nukleotiderne danner 'backbonet'. DNA har to søjler af nukleotider, der er bundet sammen i en double helix. AT og GC hører sammen med hydrogenbindinger. For RNA er det U i stedet for T, så UA. Knobs (phosphat = 5' phosphat) sidder sammen i huller (3' hydroxyl). En DNA-streg har en polaritet og man holder tjek på den ved at kalde det 3' end eller 5' end. thumb Kopiering af genetiske information Redegøre for de processer, der er ansvarlige for kopieringen af genetisk information fra den ene generation til den næste (DNA replikation) DNA-replikation kan foregå idet den ene streng kan virke som en 'template' for dens modstående streng. Måden hvorpå double helix'en åbnes op, er ved at nogle initiator proteins binder sig til DNA'et og separerer dem ved at ødelægge hydrogenbindingerne (der hver for sig er svage men stærke som helhed). Replikations origin and forks Beskrive replications origins og replications forks Position hvor DNA'et først åbnes kaldes replication origin og er ofte markeret med en speciel sekvens. Herefter tiltrækkes en gruppe proteiner, der vil danne en protein-maskine. Et DNA-molekyle, der er midt i en replikation, vil have nogle Y-formede steder, kaldet replication forks. Der er to forks til hver origin og de bevæger sig væk fra origin i modsat retning, unzipping the DNA = biderectional. Replikations-maskinen vil på disse steder bevæge sig rundt og åbne op de to strenge og bruge dem som template for at lave en datter-streng. I midten af replikations-maskinen er enzymet: DNA polymerasen. Denne syntetiserer det nye DNA ved brug af det gamle som template (eller det man kalder en primer). Syntesen går altid i 5' til 3' retning. Der lægges altså nukleotider til 3' enden, ved at der dannes phophodiesterbindinger til 3'enden af den voksende streng og 5'enden af phophatgruppen af den tilkommende nuklotid. Den kommer som nucleoside triphosphate hvilket giver energi til polymeriseringen samt gør den irreversibel. DNA polymerasen går med stepwise. Syntese af leading og lagging strand Redegøre for syntesen af leading og lagging strand DNA Ved replication fork bliver det et problem at det skal være 5'-til-3'-retning. thumb Den ene vil jo køre i 3'-5' og den anden i 5'-3' = replication fork er asymmetrisk. Den ene streng (5'-3'-retning uden hurlumhej) vil syntetiseres kontinuert, hvilket kaldes leadning strand. thumb Den anden vil derfor syntetiseres (diskontiuert) i små fragmenter - kaldet Okazaki-fragmenter - i 5'-til-3' retning, og disse vil senere sættes på sammen til en stor kontinuert streng. Denne streng kaldes lagging strand. DNA polymerasers virkemåde Redegøre for DNA polymerasers virkemåde, herunder deres proofreading aktivitet DNA polymerasen laver kun en fejl i 10^7 nukleotid-par der kopieres. Det er både fordi den kun vil katalysere reaktionen, hvis det er G-T eller A-C - altså de passer sammen. Og hvis der bliver sat den forkerte nukleotid på, vil det rettes ved proofreading. Proofreading sker samtidig som DNA-syntesen. Før den næste nukleotid sættes på, tjekkes der om den forrige er sat rigtig på. Hvis ikke, klippes den af, og polymerasen prøver igen. Så 5'-3' polymerasation og 3'-5' proofreading. Polymerasen kan kun sætte en nukleotid til en nukleotid-par i en DNA double-helix, og kan derfor ikke starte en helt ny streng. Derfor kræves et andet enzym. Dette enzym (primase tror jeg) laver RNA (med DNA-strengen som template), en polynukleotidkæde hvor et nukleotid sættes på et andet nukleotid osv. En kort streng RNA (10 nukleotider ca.), er en primer for DNA-syntesen. RNA er som DNA bare enkeltstreget og med ribonukleotider hvor U=T og sukker er ribose og ikke deoxyribose. Da RNA er enkeltstreget kan det folde sig på en kompleks måde og kan dermed udføre mange funktioner - hvorimod DNA sådan set bare kan se ud som det gør. thumb For leading strengen behøves der kun én RNA primer (til at starte replikationen). Men ved lagging strengen vil der være brug for mange RNA primers til at starte replikation for okazaki-fragmenterne. Desuden behøves der tre enzymer til at fjerne RNA primerne og lave DNA i dens sted samt hæfte DNA-stykkerne sammen (ligase). Forrest på replikationsmaskinen sidder helicase, der er et protein der bryder baseparringer, dvs. åbner op for dobbeltstrengen. Sliding clamp holder polymerasen fast på template. Den nye streng vil sidde fast på den gamle ved hydrogenbindinger. Telomeraser Beskrive funktionen af telomeraser Ved slutningen af en kromosom kommer der et problem for replication machine : På lagging strengen er der ikke plads til at starte det sidste okazaki-fragment. Derfor kræves der en telomerase. thumb Ved enderne findes der sekvenser der kaldes telomeres - disse tiltrækker enzymet telomerase. Enzymet har et RNA template på sig, som den bruger til at påsætte gentagne DNA-sekvenser på enderne, så den bliver længere. Så er der plads til at DNA-polymerase kan ske normalt. En anden funktion de har: Hvis DNA-et knækker man genkende den rigtige ende ved at der er telomere DNA-sekvenser. Bakterier løser det samme problem ved at have runde DNA-molekyler.. DNA reparation Beskrive de processer, der er ansvarlige for vedligeholdelsen af den genetiske information (DNA reparation) ? Se næste spørgsmål.. Mismatch repair systemet Beskrive DNA mismatch repair systemet og de tre generelle trin i DNA repair (fjernelse, resyntese og ligering) Der sker en fejl per 10^7 nukleotider der kopieres. Heraf rettes 99% af disse fejl af mismath repair systemet. Ved kopi-fejl vil der være en mismatch (forkert nukleotidpar). Hvis den ikke rettes vil der komme permanent mutation. Hvis den gamle DNA-streng rettes, vil der også komme permanent mutation. Det er kun den nye streng der skal rettes. thumb DNA kan også blive ødelagt af UV-lys, sponatane kemiske fejl osv. De tre generelle trin i reparationen er: ;Fjernelse: Det beskadigede DNA opdages og fjernes ved at nucleaser kløver de kovalente bindinger der binder det beskadigede nukleotid til resten af molekylet. ;Resyntese: En repair DNA polymerase binder sig til 3'-enden og fylder hullet. Den fungerer som den normale DNA-polymerase. ;Ligering: Ligase seals the nick. Hæfter nukleotidet fast på kæden. Ved dobbeltstrenget brud findes ikke template-strengen længere.. En måde at reparere dette er simpelthen bare ved at sætte de to ender sammen som de er - nonhomologous end-joining. En mere kompliceret men fejl-fri metode er homologous recombination - men den tror jeg ikke vi skal kunne.. Kategori:Genetisk information og genteknologiske metoder